badlipreadingfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight III
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Twilight III Section heading You don't know how much I wanna go and lift. What will help you, buddy? I need to wear one of my thongs Will you get it for me? 'Cause I'm in a diaper You want the plaid one? That'd be good Or wait, there's the one with the diamonds Those are not diamonds Well they decorate everything good Ahh voot ah zigga duh dit de duh Emmmmmm Meh heh heh hehhh I don't like your face Hmm, you got horrible zoo hands And you have the record for frowning 'Cause I want some lettuce. You ever just wanna have a centipede You know, in your pocket, just in case you wanted to eat it? Why would I do that? Like, that's just - Cuz you'd LIKE IT? Uhh, that's really weird. Suntan That's what you need He's right I'm ready to sing. JIMMA JAH MAH FA MAH JEEGA BURGA I don't speak French I believe he said we should all make out I thought that we just did! Hey, you know what? I have jeggings for my pelican. Wait, dude, what? HUH? You just said that you - HUHH?? If I ever become a cannibal I'm gonna eat a fat fellow. I think you're sick HER SAID A BAD THING TO ME I just don't feel you're - HUHH?? Dude! AHh! ahlhlsdf asflahds HUH? HUHHH?? I want to address my wart The one on my knee You see, I wanna just shear it off and then keep it Maybe tuck in a tray Or a decorative box And no one could find it It'd be a secret Hidden away, like my frisbee And my Grover mask voices "And my Grover mask" What? Umm there was, like The Wart Man Was he wearing a hat? Keep calm Go to sleep What do you need? Can you find me a drummer? No, but I can find a loser Come on, I'm a star! Well, then, where is your gold suit? Uhh, it got like hair on it from this rasta guy on the bus I mean, I'd probably look totally incredible in it But it was really just, uh Makin' me sick mon But I brought you something. It's the tissue I just used to blow my nose And it's still wet. Mm hmmm. Can you train a pig? To do what? Like harm my grandpa... And grandmama Uh, you're looking for an assassin pig? Maybe Dude, they're not something you can like purchase at the mall You do realize that a pig doesn't really have human hands What? Bingo Heh heh, PIG singing Remember dragons are great in several ways They guard the magic cloak And I will find this cloak, then I will hide Out in the street In plain sight Then I'll go find you a new fishy Duh duh de duh duh Okay I don't know this song I'm not feeling it But it's go this! That thing's stupid It's not my fault Hey, you wanna like play that word game? Okay Okay, you go first this time Okay, ummmmm "Bloated baby feet" Uhhhh "Bean Fork" "Human Litter Box" burp "Hobo Tear" Dude That one doesn't work Okayyyy Come on, last one "Nut Scratcher" Mmmm, that's a gross one Sorry, I win. Dang it! I just hit the cat And all because I can't look where I throw things I bonked my kitteh! Great you're just in time, check this out I hate this moss book It's a stupid gift from a friend My friend who's a loser Right here Take this and burn it. What the heck, bra?! No, no, no, don't use that tone! Aww, he's such a sweetie! Oh oh oh, well I'm gonna tell everyone that ya'll were never at SeaWorld! Yeah, that's right! 'Cause I was doing crunches! Uh uh, Teen Wolf... Lestat... just chill Ch ch ch He's a meanie He just hurt my feelings Also, he hurt my skin And, and, and he gets poor grades. ALLO-NEE! A ROGGEN DOGGEN FISHA BUH DAGLE-DAGLE Oh snap! What's that 'posed to mean? Well, he said you're a block salesman DE WOGGA WOOGA HAVVA CHEE What now he said to me? He says sometimes you wake up his mom? Ewww Yes, I agree COLLA BED NOW GLIVVA SHIMPS! He says you're fat Really? Yeah. Hang on There you go. Smells like a freakin' egg roll I don't smell- Ooohh Yeahhh I promised I wouldn't do this, and who cares? I need to say my alphabet And I Can never trust skeletons Hmm Don't you wanna set me down? I just want my lily pad Heh heh HOT POTATO! Yeah, one time I bit a geese My left shoe leaks sock grease Mmm that's gross Ate a big leech Eww how'd you keep it down? HOT POTATO! The Tin Man sat in the soup Of course he did! Gyah, you just wrecked the beat! of someone being dropped Oww! Do you have a glue stick? What? Geez, I need some glue Do you not use it when you break stuff? Not really Nice! Category:Bad Lip Readings